ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Carrow
Sabrina Carrow was the former and second Elemental Master of Plasma, and is Alessia’s younger sister. She joined her sister when Lloyd recruited them, which made her the youngest on the team and in the class. She was the most artistic of the team. She would always be the one to be captured or injured after graduation. She develop a crush on Jason Walker, which turned into a lively relationship, and they got married and had a son named Jaxon Walker. She became a high ranking Ninja in her day and defeated the likes of the Shakowmaster and Liberty Brown. She still lives to this day with her sister in a peaceful village on the East Coast. Early Life Sabrina was born on October 2nd, 2035 to Eugene and Elizabeth Carrow. Her family was the richest residence in Ninjago Super City. But her parents were noble and caring and shared their wealth with the world. She inherited her mother’s artistic flair and became an artist which lead to the dying of her hair. Her hair was originally a light brown color. Her mother and father admired her art and enthusiasm, but they were worried about what others might think. They registered her alongside her older sister, Alessia, at The International Ninja Academy. The other students in her class accepted her, but other academy students would often bully her. Which Jason would stand up for her and impart his father’s mismatched wisdom to her. She trained and studied alongside her classmates and graduated alongside them. Life as a Ninja Sabrina was known to be the weakest ninja on the team, but she didn’t let this stop her from focusing on her duty. She mainly assisted Kate a whole bunch during Sons of Pythor. She wasn’t brave enough to tell Jason her feelings for him in the finale of Sons of Pythor. In Season 2, she was rescued by Jason from her destroyed jet during the Dragon Hunter raid, but was abducted by Ryder Destrevan and brought to the First Realm. There she was forced to fight a brainwashed Natalie in a pit. She lost to her of course, but put up a good fight. She was imprisoned in a containment unit in the Dead’s End. Sabrina was freed alongside many other Dragon Liberators, by Jason and Natalie, who had her memories restored. They escaped and were reunited with their friends and the Dragon Liberators. They soon set out to find the Landbounty and use the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to return home. They were sidetracked and indirectly started a Dragon War. In the end, the Ninja Force saved the First Realm from the treachery of the Dragon Hunters and the Skullcrusher. They returned home to Master Lloyd and Ninjago. In Season 3, Sabrina and Alessia helped Natalie cope with Inferno and the fact that she had parents to talk to. She helped give her sister enough chakra to wipe out the Ghost Army in Season 4: Ghostly Empires. In Season 5: Pressing Shadows, she helped get Kate to the Temple of Light, but was captured and corrupted. It took Alessia and Natalie’s efforts to stop her. She helped her sister face Shelia in Season 6: Elements and started dating Jason. She fought Garmadon alongside her friends and stopped him. With a mech built by Walker Industries, she went head-to-head with one of Raven’s generals in Season 8: Birds of Prey. She was poisoned by a dart, and just before she destroyed the general’s mech with him in it. Sabrina was forced to helplessly watch Garmadon banish her boyfriend and teammates to another universe. She was cured at some point between Season 8 and Season 9: Resistance. She helped the Resistance fight Garmadon and the Sons of Garmadon, until the four ninja returned. She blew up Ultra Violet in the finale with a genesis bomb and was reunited with Jason and her other teammates. In Season 10, she saved her sister from death using the reversal blade. And she blew up Kronos’ Iron Rage. She saved an entire bus from falling into a canal during Thrawn’s Big Freeze on Ninjago Super City. She also collected a Stone for the Ninja Force on a desolate planet during the escapade of Season 11: Eternal Winter. She played a small role in Season 12: Fallout fighting the Shakow Army, but assisted the Resistance during the final season. She lives on in the new reality to embark on many adventures. Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Masters Category:Walker Family Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters